Un Arcoíris tras los Barrotes
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Una consulta de un experto a un interno en un centro psiquiátrico revelará un extrañisimo tipo de locura... pero el joven asegura decir la verdad... ¿es que acaso es posible que el sea un realidad un poni que ha venido de otro mundo?


**LOS COLORES EXTERIORES**

**Compendio de Libros Apócrifos**

**Arcoíris tras los Barrotes**

El psiquiatra entró en la sala. Era una sala amplia, acolchada y blanca. Uno de los muros de la habitación había sido remplazado por un pulido espejo, que, para cualquiera con un poco de sentido común, era obvio que se trataba de un vidrio de una sola vista. En el centro del cuarto había una mesa de esquinas redondeadas y de cada lado de esta, una silla.

La primera de ellas, ya estaba ocupada por un desaliñado hombre que, aunque joven tenía un pésimo aspecto físico:

Tremendamente delgado y de piel amarillenta, de postura encorvada y mirada caída, no debía tener ni veinticinco años, pero por su expresión tan acabada parecía mayor:

Una insípida barba de varias semanas le bordeaba el rostro, mientras que su cabello negro, largo y despeinado le caía sobre la frente indiscriminadamente. Unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban unos cansados ojos, que se entornaron con dificultad cuando entró en la sala el psiquiatra, lo que delataba que este joven debía necesitar anteojos, que, al parecer, no llevaba consigo.

Por su parte, el doctor era un hombre alto y de carácter confiable. Seguro de si mismo y bonachón, su rostro expresaba la alegría de quien se siente satisfecho de si mismo y de su vida. Entró vistiendo bata reglamentaria, gafete, zapatos perfectos y un corte de pelo de conductor de documental dominical. Cargaba bajo su brazo una computadora portátil y una carpeta llena de infinidad de papeles. Movió la otra silla que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa de la que ocupaba el desaliñado joven y se sentó.

Colocando la computadora en su sitio y organizando metódicamente los papeles que llevaba en su folder, el psiquiatra se presentó:

—Buenas tardes, Natanael, mi nombre es Victoriano Fernández, soy Doctor en Psicología Clínica con especialidad en Psiquiatría Correctiva. Estoy aquí para hacerte unas cuantas preguntas ¿Como estas?

A pesar de la suma cortesía del especialista, no hubo respuesta del paciente, quien parecía tener la vista clavada en la uniformidad de la mesa.

El doctor Fernández revolvió entre sus papeles mirando listas, párrafos y graficas. Continuó hablando:

—Así que no quieres hablar ¿eh? Sabes, estas personas detrás del espejo creen que estas loco de atar y no esperan dejarte salir nunca de aquí, pero yo creo que solamente eres un chico confundido con mucho potencial y una vida por delante. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me ayudas? ¿Me ayudas a ayudarte? ¿Cómo te gusta que te digan, Nat, _Neitan_, Natanael?

Sin siquiera levantar la vista, el delgado joven pronunció con voz apagada y sin interés:

—Ese no es mi nombre…

—Oh, ya veo —respondió el psiquiatra —Vaya, parece que eso todo… una terrible equivocación entonces. Solo aclárame esto…

Sacando de entre sus papeles la copia fotostática de una identificación con fotografía se la mostró y continuó:

—¿Ves esta credencial? ¿Ves la foto? Este eres tú, ¿no? ¿Ves lo que dice? —Después comenzó a leer textual —Natanael Alvares, veintidós años de edad, nacido en Salamanca… etcétera, etcétera.

—Ese era mi nombre… —acotó el muchacho —ya no lo es más…

—Entiendo… ya no lo es más. ¿Y pudieras compartirme… cual es tu nombre ahora?...

_Mi nombre… como decirle mi nombre si sé que no lo va a creer. Loco. Me dirá que estoy loco como todos antes que el…_

_Les digo que es cierto, pero nadie me cree. Les digo que no fue solo un sueño, pero no me lo pueden creer. Les digo que esto que sé que sucedió en un Mundo Más Allá de este es real, aunque nadie pueda comprobarlo, nadie lo haya visto y no tenga ninguna prueba._

_¿Y como van a creerme, si lo que les digo implica que el mundo en que suceden los eventos de la serie de televisión para niños My Little Pony es real?_

_¿Como decirles que yo mismo viví entre ellos, hable con ellos, fui como ellos? _

_Si, yo mismo era un poni. Durante un tiempo que me pareció una vida entera, pero era yo, y todo era real... Tan real…_

—Puede llamarme Natanael, si lo desea —respondió el paciente después de un rato de reflexión. —esta bien… después de todo, sigue siendo mi nombre en este mundo…

—En este mundo… —repitió el medico para luego continuar —Me gustaría que vieras estas fotos, Nat, y me dijeras que ves, me hablaras de lo que recuerdas, y de las personas en ellas, si las reconoces…

Las manos regordetas del psiquiatra colocaron sobre la mesa, a la vista del joven, varias fotografías. En ellas, había personas retratadas, en algunas de ellas, el propio Natanael aparecía sonriendo.

Lo curioso, es que de acomodar todas las fotografías en las que el joven Alvares aparecía, en orden cronológico, alguien muy observador había notado el decaimiento de la sonrisa del muchacho a través de los años. Una de las fotos, mostraba a un infante, regordete y feliz. Era Neitan a los cinco. Otra de ellas, mostraba a un jovencito dinámico y larguirucho, rodeado de otros jóvenes con uniforme deportivo. Era Natanael a los quince, después de dar el estirón. Una mas, mostraba a un joven desaliñado sentado en la arena de la playa. No había sonrisa en su rostro y miraba a la cámara con molestia. Era el mismo a los veinte. En esta ultima ya usaba anteojos.

¿Qué le había sucedido? Esa era una historia que difícilmente podría ser reconstruida… pero que Natanael se esforzaba en olvidar.

Pero la vida que el recordaba no era esa. No, él podría recordar una vida distinta… y de haber tomado fotografías de ella, habría sido una historia muy distinta… pues con el paso de los años la sonrisa se hubiera ido dibujando en su duro e inexpresivo rostro mientras descubría el valor de la amistad sincera que pudo conocer en aquella vida… en aquel mundo en el que usó anteojos desde muy pequeño…

El resto de las fotos mostraban otras personas. Neitan las vio repasó sin mucho ánimo:

—Estos son mis padres… estos, compañeros de la escuela… este es un colega de la universidad… este soy yo de pequeño en un columpio…

El doctor regordete asintió satisfecho al ver a su paciente aprobar con tan buenos resultados esa sencilla prueba. El joven miró con molestia al psiquiatra antes de terminar de reconocer las fotografías.

_¿Y que espera que le diga? ¿Qué este montón de homínidos son solo parte de mi vieja vida? De esta vida en la que estoy ahora atrapado… y no de mi vida hermosa… mi vida verdadera… más allá de las estrellas…_

_¡¿Como decirle que soy un poni atrapado en el cuerpo de un humano?! _

_Que mis padres, ya ancianos, viven en el lejano pueblito olvidado de Cloptown. Que mis buenos amigos de escuela son exitosos en sus carreras… una hermosa unicornio y un valiente pegaso,¡ellos son mis amigos!... que mi residencia… que mi corazón esta ahora en Ponyville, junto con mis seis buenas amigas… con aquella pegaso tan hermosa… tan brillante… tan valiente…_

_Rainbow ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?_

—Bien, muy bien. Todo de maravilla ¿Lo ves? No estas tan mal como estas personas tras el cristal piensan… —lo felicito el gordo doctor con una sonrisa —solo te ha faltado una. ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre esta?

Con su ancha mano, el psiquiatra le acercó la última foto, que no era una foto propiamente, sino la impresión de una imagen encontrada en internet. El joven la miró, y dudoso, analizó el gesto del medico, quien le devolvió una mirada analítica.

—Esta… es una imagen de un programa de televisión… una caricatura… —respondió Natanael, apenas viendo la tan conocida imagen del logotipo de la serie My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, rodeado del elenco de las Seis Ponis Principales y la Princesa Celestia sobre fondo rosa.

—¿Conoces la caricatura, Neitan?

El muchacho se quedó un instante en silencio, hasta que respondió.

—Si… se llama Mi Pequeño Poni…

—¿Tu ves esta serie?

—Ocasionalmente —respondió Natanael, fingiendo indiferencia —esta dirigida a niñas pequeñas después de todo…

—Comprendo… que curioso que menciones el publico del show… porque encontré en internet esta página… —el psiquiatra giró la computadora portátil para que el joven pudiera ver la pantalla —se llama Fanfiction Punto Net… pero apuesto a que la conoces… has publicado algunas historias en ella ¿no es así?

Nietan lo miró un segundo, incrédulo. No entendía como lo habían rastreado tanto… como podían identificarlo en internet donde se supone se goza de cierto anonimato…

—No digo que sean un total desperdicio… tus historias —continuó el medico —pero rayan en lo absurdo ¿no te parece? ¿_Los Colores Exteriores_? Suena más bien a manual de decoración…

La mirada del joven en ese punto denotaba mucha molestia y enojo, pero lo que el psiquiatra hizo, fue acercarse, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano y susurrarle, como para dejar algo en secreto:

—¿Sabes? Los batas blancas que viven tras el vidrio están convencidos de que tu crees que todo lo que escribiste en esa historia es real… incluso la parte en la que el personaje que creen que te representa vuelve al mundo humano… y digo, yo creo que eso es ridículo ¿no crees? ¿Qué tal si les demuestras que solo son cuentos bobos y nada mas?

La mirada de Natanael ya hervía en furia, mientras que el doctor Fernandez volvió a hablar en su tono normal.

—Son solo basura. Historias de ponis mágicos voladores ¿Quién podría creer todo eso? Obviamente no personas normales como tu y yo ¿verdad, Nat?

¡Blam!

Con un descomunal enojo, los puños del joven se estrellaron de lleno contra la mesa al tiempo que se ponía de pie lanzando hacia atrás la silla en que estaba sentado.

—No se atreva a volver a decir eso… ¡No se atreva a volver a insultar a Equestria…! Ni a sus habitantes… ¡Es mi mundo! ¿Escucho? ¡MI MUNDO…!

El psiquiatra no se exalto ni un poco con la rabieta del joven, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando una voz metálica, como proveniente de un intercomunicador fuera de la sala intervino.

—Ya hemos visto suficiente, doctor.

El doctor se levantó de la silla, tomando la computadora y los papeles, guardándolos de vuelta en la carpeta, se despidió para después retirarse con una gran sonrisa:

—Con permiso, Nat. Gracias por tu paciencia. Tal vez nos veamos luego.

Al salir de la habitación, el psiquiatra se dirigió a quienes observaban del otro lado del espejo de doble vista, unos hombres sombríos, enfundados en batas blancas.

—Este loco de atar. Lo mejor es que lo encierren antes de que se haga daño o lastime a alguien… —y dándose la vuelta para irse, resopló con molestia —ponis de colores… ¡que absurdo…!

Mientras tanto… dentro de la habitación acolchada, Natanael seguía repitiendo:

—No me pueden encerrar… no me mantendrán atrapado… pueden encarcelar el cuerpo, homínidos… pero la esencia es libre… ¡volveré a volar libre de nuevo por los cielos de Equestria…!

Tres días.

Pasaron tres días y, encerrado, Natanael no volvió a saber del mundo exterior, sino hasta que recibió una visita. La habitación a donde lo llevaron, era similar a las que usan en una prisión, con vidrios de protección que separan a los internos de los visitantes.

La visita del joven Neitan era una chica. Como de 16 años de edad, de tez blanca y cabello rubio y corto. Usaba pantalones y chaqueta corta de mezclilla y una blusa de color blanco amarillo debajo. Parecía desconcertada, y miraba con recelo al muchacho cuando lo pusieron frente a ella, tras el cristal.

Ambos descolgaron las bocinas de los aparatos intercomunicadores y ella fue la primera en hablar.

—Así que es cierto… te encerraron… jamás debiste decir nada.

Neitan no respondió. Miraba a la jovencita intrigado. No recordaba haberla visto nunca. Ella continuó:

—Es… una lastima. Si tan solo hubieses sido mas discreto… si hubieras guardado silencio… habríamos encontrado la manera de que volvieras… su pudiste entrar una vez… si pudimos entrar nosotros, habría sido cuestión de tiempo…

Entornando los ojos, algo en su voz, en la manera de hablar de la chica le pareció muy familiar al joven Alvares… algo que recordaba haber visto por primera vez en un lugar muy distante… en un Mundo Más Allá…

Y en su mente flasheó por un momento… un pastizal y un montículo en medio. Una noche incompleta y una brillante aunque desgastada armadura… y aquellos ojos relucientes. Brillantes ojos blancos… con una luz que robaba la vida de quienes los miraban…

—¿Last Breath? ¿Eres tu…? —pregunto Neitan.

—Lizbeth. Aquí mi nombre es Lizbeth. —lo corrigió ella susurrando —No sabes como lo lamento… cuando me enteré de que te había traído aquí… no quise creerlo. La comunidad ahora esta dividida… muchos, aun de los que no fueron llamados dentro del ejercito de mi hermano para invadir Equestria se niegan a reconocerlo como Rey… creen que la profecía es cierta…

—¿La profecía? —se alteró Neitan de escucharla —¡eso es una insensatez! ¿No lo ven? Mientras nosotros nos debatimos en tonterías como quien debe dirigirnos… los antibronis lograron construir de alguna manera un medio para llegar a Equestria… debemos encontrarlo y destruirlo antes de que otros crucen la puerta igual que…

—¿Igual que nosotros? —lo paró Lizbeth en seco —Pierde cuidado. No habrá más visitas a Equestria. La maquina ya no sirve más. Han bloqueado el paso de alguna forma. Ya no es posible entrar usando la maquina de los antibronis…

—Pero… ¿las has visto? ¿Cómo es? ¿En donde esta…?

Los guardias comenzaron a percibir el ánimo alterado del joven y decidieron acercarse para terminar con la conversación antes de que se saliera de control.

—Eso ya no importa… ahora es tarde para nosotros. Ya es tarde para ti también... lo siento Burning Spades… —concluyó ella, dejando la bocina en su lugar con resignación.

Mientras tanto, dos hombres fornidos cargaban al joven Natanael, llevándolo de vuelta a su habitación de seguridad, mientras el gritaba y se retorcía desaforadamente…

—¡Tu lo sabes! ¡Me conoces! Diles que no miento, que no estoy loco… que mi nombre es Burning Spades… Diles Last Breath… ¡Last…!

_Es el fin._

_No hay más. Parece que hasta aquí he llegado. Quiero creer que aun hay esperanza y aun en el encierro puedo tratar de encontrar una salida, pero conforme los días pasan, parece que mis esperanzas mueren al tiempo que la dulce melodía que me guio una vez hasta aquel hermoso Mundo Más Allá se desvanece de mi memoria._

_Encerrado._

_Guardado tras barrotes no puedo sino contemplar con desesperación las luz de un arcoíris. ¿Eres tu, Rainbow? ¿Has venido por mi, ha rescatarme? A veces sueño con que es así. A veces sueño que encontraras mi libro, aquel con la marca de la Pica en Llamas… el Compendio de los Colores Exteriores… y tu, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy vendrán a liberarme de mi prisión. De mis captores…_

_Aquellos que se decían mis hermanos de raza, humanos. Me traicionaron… ¿y como no, si para ellos siempre fui distinto? Hoy entiendo… que no soy un humano que se transformó en poni… no. Soy un poni que nació en otro mundo, lejos del hogar. Lejos de casa…_

_Pero volveré. Juro por el sol muerto de este mundo que volveré. Aunque tenga que destrozar mi cuerpo contra las murallas de mi cárcel o hacer volar mi mente contemplando las estrellas cada noche durante todos los años de mi vida humana… volveré a volar y atravesando el cielo, aquel arcoíris que veo mas allá de los barrotes, regresaré a mi hogar, a Equestria y jamás volveré a este mundo gris de los humanos…_

_Es necesario… debo volver. Mis amigas en el mundo más allá me necesitan… están en peligro…_

_Ha pasado otro día y aun no consigo volver. ¿Cuánto tendré que esperar para verte de nuevo, Rainbow? Te necesito tanto…_

_Ha pasado otro día y aun no consigo volver. ¿Qué habrá pasado de aquel lado… porque es que ya nadie más puede cruzar? Espero que de verdad estén bien, amigas mías…_

_Ha pasado otro día y aun no consigo volver… los antibronis… ellos estaban atrapados en Equestria todavía… ¿y si todo esto es su culpa… y si de alguna manera alguno de ellos mando capturarme en cuanto cayera de este lado…?_

_Ha pasado otro día y aun no consigo volver…_

_Ha pasado otro día y aun no consigo volver…_

_Ha pasado otro día y aun no consigo volver…_

_Ha pasado otro día y aun no consigo volver…_

_Ha pasado otro día y aun no consigo volver…_

_Ha pasado otro día y aun no consigo volver…_

_Ha pasado otro día y aun no consigo volver…_

* * *

**¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado en Equestria y con sus habitantes? ¿Qué de los antibronis y de los Bronis Radicales? ¿Será cierto lo que este desequilibrado joven dice acerca de haber sido un poni en un mundo más allá? ¿Lograra volver? ¿Qué es toda esta locura?**

**Descubre las respuestas, así como una larga y alucinante historia de ponis, amistad, arcoiris y armaduras mecánicas voladoras en el fanfic LOS COLORES EXTERIORES, en sus diferentes etapas: Un Mundo Más Allá, La Tragica vida de Burning Spades, El Rey de los Fanaticos y próximamente, la cuarta entrega: El Musical de los Bronis…**


End file.
